


Friction

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word pretty much sums up Daniel & Vala, doesn't it? The ol' 2 people stuck in an escape pod cliché...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic. Thank you to quarryquest for the beta. The sideboob is especially for Campy.

“We're venting atmosphere!”

“The escape pod!”

_“Pod?!”_

“Yes, one of the little reasons I got us this cargo ship so cheap!”

“Another one of those little reasons the fact that it leaks oxygen?!”

“You really want to gripe about this now, Daniel?”

“Fine, just get into the pod, I'm going to see if I can send out a distress signal to the Odyssey and try one last time for the shield.”

“There's heroics, and then there's plain stupidity, get over here, there is more than ample space for us both!”

Daniel hesitated, quickly sending the distress call as the ship attempted to tear itself apart yet again. Reaching for the shield controls he was jerked backwards violently by Vala's hold on the back of his vest as she marched him backwards to the escape pod. He turned at the last second to argue, but another screech of twisted metal and the de-pressurisation of the cargo ship's forward compartment sent him crashing into Vala as they entered. It closed quickly, saving Daniel from flying shrapnel that used to be a part of the viewing portal.

That was half an hour ago. 

“Daniel, I have an itch.”

“Scratch it.” came Daniel's gruff reply.

“I would if I could _reach_ it.” Vala squirmed a little, but her arms were firmly planted at her sides. She brushed Daniel's pant leg with wayward digits but didn't have enough room to bend her elbows higher. 

Daniel sighed.

“Where is it?” he asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

“My nose,” Daniel could imagine her scrunching her nose up in the pitch blackness, trying to relieve the irritation by movement or by rubbing it against thin air. “Your hands are closer.”

It was true, Daniel had instinctively grabbed for Vala when he heard the explosion behind him and his arms were bent, hands somewhat wedged between them, wrists resting against what Vala called her _sideboob_ area. He tried to reach up, but could only touch her shoulders. “I can't reach, Vala.”

“Well do something, this is driving me crazy!”

“What am I supposed to do? It's your itch!”

“Daniel!” she almost whined, “Please, this is killing me!”

“I can't reach it! What do you want, an Eskimo kiss?”

Vala gave a frustrated growl and lent forward, trying to get her nose on any part of Daniel she could find. She caught the side of his neck where his collar rested and rubbed her nose against his skin, his slight stubble tickled, but it was more relief than anything. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, mumbling a 'thank you' into the fabric.

Daniel breathed deeply – which inadvertently pressed Vala further against him. “Glad to be of service...”

Vala was silent for a few moments before the inevitable question - “What's an Eskimo kiss?”

“Ah..., it's where two people rub their noses together in greeting. Actually, it's based on the Inuit _kunik_ , an expression of affection usually between loved ones and family. It's a misconception in western culture that the kunik was performed to prevent the Inuk's mouths freezing together when they kissed due to the cold climate. In fact...”

“So you were offering me an expression of your ...affection?”

Daniel tried to ignore the smile and small amount of hope in Vala's voice. “Ahh...”

“Or were you perhaps asking if I would be open to such an expression?”

“Look, Vala... I” 

Vala had heard that tone of voice before. “Hey, no, it's ok; pretend I never...”

“Vala!”

She was silent then, and Daniel wished more than anything he could see her face. “It...it's not that ok. I just...I need to know if this is something...” Daniel didn't find himself lost for words often, but right then all of them were being sucked down into his guts and fired around his body like an electric current.

He felt Vala's fingers brushing the outside of his hip again, this time in comfort. “I know, Daniel. And it would be reckless of me to give you any assurances of my certainty here, but all I know is that being this close to you right now, and not... it hurts Daniel. It aches and I don't know what else to do.

Daniel heard her shuddered intake of breath, stealing herself for what came next.

He craned his neck forward in the darkness, blindly searching. His nose found Vala's and he gently brushed against it with his own, side to side. He felt her shyly return the gesture, ala brushing ala, the tip of his nose bumping hers before he slid across her cheek. His lips followed, placing a chaste kiss there. “It's ok” he whispered near her ear. 

With his words, Vala let her body mould against his. She rubbed her temple against Daniel's, then forehead, before angling so that she could reach his lips. 

Daniel kissed her back, harder than he had intended, but it was a heady rush after denying this to himself for so long. She soon left his lips to trail down his jaw and neck, straining to reach as low as she could. At the same time she worked her fingers between his pants and shirt, grazing the soft skin there with her fingertips and making Daniel shudder. She rubbed her groin against his in an undulating fashion, simulating and stimulating with the movement something that they simply had no room to enact.

Daniel felt himself quickly falling, “Vala... Vala, wait.”

Vala slowed, but still intermittently pressed herself against him. “Maybe we should... I mean, I want us to be somewhere... and it's you...” Daniel hoped he was making more sense to Vala than he was to himself.

“Darling as much as I'd like you to sweep me off my feet, we can do that another time, we do have a far more _pressing_ issue to consider here”, she emphasised by rolling her hips firmly into his once more. Daniel bit back a moan and nodded, forgetting that Vala couldn't see it.

They found each other's lips and continued to reach for one another as best they could, full body contact lending itself greatly to their completion in the dark.

Harsh breaths echoed around them and Daniel stroked her shoulders. He couldn't help but laugh at their situation, and the endorphins weren't helping. “Mile...mile, _mile_ high club” he chuckled to himself. He knew Vala would be giving him a questioning look so he nuzzled her hair instead. “I'll explain later.”

“So Daniel,” she had that semi-wicked tone in her voice again, “ Has anyone from Earth ever dry humped an alien in an escape pod before?”

Daniel paused for effect, pretending to consider her question.

He felt her laughter though his whole body.


End file.
